Show your love for me
by Mrs. Taty Himura 12
Summary: Ryoko gets tired of waiting for tenchi to make his decision, so she dosn't show her love for him. And tenchi doesn't like it..TR
1. Default Chapter

Another Day, or is it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own tenchi Muyo or any of its characters. I repeat: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters. All I own is...... (two days later) oh yeah, this story!  
  
Sotianiya: UR HOPELESS  
  
Mrs.TatyHimura12: Thank-you very much  
  
Sotianiya: You don't get it do you?  
  
Mrs.Taty: Get what?  
  
Sotianiya: ........ Never-mind.  
  
Mrs.Taty: Well ppl, don't go too hard on me this is my first story after all. Anyway if you think I'm doing something wrong or want to give a suggestion just review!  
  
Mrs.Taty & Sotianiya: ENJOY!!!  
  
"Ryoko, don't you ever get tired of sleeping while floating in the air?" asked an annoyed tenchi.  
  
"No cause your heart's beat puts me to sleep easily. Besides don't you like waking up to face me every morning?" she asked  
  
"Of course I do it's what I best love about the morning." Mumbled tenchi.  
  
"What was that?" asked ryoko looking at him with those golden eyes of hers.  
  
"I said it's not that I don't like it, it's just I want my privacy." Tenchi responded.  
  
"You want your privacy then have it! Go ahead and pick that princess already so I can go....." Suddenly ryoko remembered she didn't have a home. She could go to space, but she didn't want to take ryo-oky away from sasami. Tears were now pouring from ryoko's eyes when tenchi finally spoke.  
  
"Ryoko, I've made my decision already." Was all he said.  
  
"Well guess what, I don't care, I just don't. If you can't appreciate my love than I just won't show it anymore!" screamed ryoko, then she disappeared.  
  
'Ryoko I love you, I just don't know how to say it' then, tenchi drifted to sleep thinking about ryoko. Well what do ya think, plz tell me by reviewing, TTNC! 


	2. So It Starts

So It Starts  
  
Mrs.TatyHimura12: Hi! I only have a few reviews, but that doesn't stop me from up dating! Ok, I'll try to make this chap. Longer and more descriptive as I can.  
  
Sotianiya: Yeah she'll try but she is still the most hopeless person I've ever seen.  
  
Mrs.Taty: Oh, u mean second to you?  
  
Sotianiya: So I guess u want to die today, u got all the right papers signed....  
  
Mrs.Taty: Uh, I mean, uh. Well this story is waiting to be read so, uh, well..  
  
Sotianiya: Plz ENJOY this story!!!!  
  
"Breakfast is ready!!!" yelled a cheer-full little sasami. She was extra cheer-full today because Ayeka had bought her a new outfit. It was a green dress with little orange carrots floating around. Washu had promised to sew on a little ryo-oky chasing the carrots on the dress. "Wake-up sleepy heads!" Everyone was awake except for ryoko and tenchi. 'I guess I'm going to have to send ayeka to wake them up.' Thought sasami. She imagined what ayeka would do to wake-up ryoko. 'Oh no, Ayeka would probably bring up a bucket of water from the fridge with big chunks of ice in it. Then, she would probably have washu create gloves to cut off ryoko's powers so she can taunt her all she can. She would also put whip cream all over her hair and face just for the fun of it.' Sasami shivered at the big fight that would happen.  
  
'There's no one else in the house to wake them up, I'm too busy right now.' Sasami sighed. Everyone was out shopping, the men for groceries and the women for clothing, of course washu was locked up in her lab, but there was no getting her out of there.  
  
"Ayeka, can you please wake-up tenchi and ryoko for me?"  
  
"Yes sister, I'll wake them up don't worry." She responded. "Ayeka, please don't fight with ryoko. Just wake her up gently ok?"  
  
"Fine sister I'll do that, but if that demon starts a fight it's not my fault!" Ayeka walk up-stairs slowly hopping that ryoko wouldn't be in tenchi's room.  
  
'That monster better not be bothering tenchi!' She thought. Just thinking of ryoko on top of tenchi made her want to blow ryoko out of existence.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, are you awake?" she gently asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm awake you can come in if you want." He sleepily said while rubbing his sleepy brown eyes.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to say that breakfast is ready." She was staring deeply at tenchi because he had his shirt off.  
  
"Miss Ayeka, are you ok?" he asked trying to tell by her facial expression if she was ok.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine just fine well if your hungry just come down stairs I'll go wake ryoko up now." She was talking very fast and was bright red.  
  
"Don't worry ayeka I'll go wake her up for you, you go eat." He was looking at her with a caring look upon his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Thank-you very much Lord Tenchi." She was skipping down the stairs with joy thinking, 'I'm so glad he cares about me.'  
  
Tenchi was right in front of ryoko's door wondering what he would tell her.  
  
"Ryoko are you awake?" since there was no answer from ryoko he walked in her room to wake her up. He saw that there were tears on her face and she whispered "My Tenchi" He loved when she would call him 'My Tenchi' it made him feel so happy inside. He walked over to her and stared deeply at her. Her face looked so smooth, but worried, and her lips were soft pink, her hair was in a ponytail since it was a hot night. He suddenly leaned over and kissed her soft lips.  
  
"Ryoko, wake-up, it's time for breakfast. When ryoko opened her eyes she noticed that tenchi was staring at her.  
  
"Now who's the one watching one sleep?" she playfully asked.  
  
"Ryoko, I'm sorry for what happened this morning." He whispered.  
  
"Tenchi, I already told you I don't care." She had this evil smirk upon her face, like if she was enjoying making tenchi suffer. "I guess I deserve this after all I've made you suffer." Was all he said.  
  
"You Guess? Is that all you can say? Well I'll be down stairs if you need me, which I doubt. Good-bye." She laughed like if she just had defeated ayeka and then she teleported away.  
  
'This is going to be harder that I thought.' Thought tenchi.  
  
Hi, did ya like , I hope so, please review, bye! 


	3. Fight

Fight  
  
Mrs.TatyHimura12: Hi! I'm not quite sure what's gonna happen in this chap. But I know there's a fight. This chap may be a bit short. I am going on a vacation so I might not up-date for a while.  
  
Sotianiya: Yeah, vacation time!!!!!!  
  
Mrs.Taty: Canada here we come!  
  
Sotianiya: Do you think that in the hotels of Canada they have computers?  
  
Mrs.Taty: I don't know we'll just have to wait to find out won't we.  
  
Sotianiya: Yeah, but I don't think there's computers in the hotels.  
  
Mrs.Taty: You're right, oh well.  
  
Sotianiya: Enjoy  
  
"Wow Sasami, this is great!" blubbered Mihoshi; she had bits and pieces of food all over her face.  
  
"Thanks Mihoshi." "Ryoko, do you know where Tenchi is?" asked Sasami.  
  
"Why would I know?" responded Ryoko.  
  
"Oh, looks like the poor space pirate is upset." Started Ayeka.  
  
"Shut up prissy princess." Screamed an annoyed Ryoko. "I'm not in the mood to beat you up today."  
  
"Don't tell me, the Royal Jurian Princess to shut up!"  
  
"I'll say what I want missy." Ryoko was ready to fire at Ayeka any minute now. Sparks were flying from both their eyes. Then, Tenchi finally came in the room.  
  
"Good Morning Lord Tenchi." Ayeka said while she took her seat next to Tenchi. Ryoko Immediately took Washu's empty seat and started to eat.  
  
"You know Tenchi, I don't think that hussy really loves you at all." (A/N Looks like Ayeka really wanted to fight today!)  
  
"Shut up!" Ryoko growled.  
  
"No, it's true she wasn't in your room this morning, and she doesn't want to sit next to you today." Ayeka was smiling because she knew she was making a big point.  
  
"Ayeka, unlike you, I have better things to do than to look at and dream about a weak half-human, half Jurian." Ryoko calmly stated. Every-body was staring at her with amazement.  
  
"Princess, let me give you some advice," Ryoko continued, "You shouldn't waste your time waiting for some guy to make his choice. He should know by now whom he loves. All Tenchi is, is a coward." Ryoko was looking at Tenchi to see his reaction to what she was saying. Tenchi looked really sad, but Ryoko was too angry to notice that.  
  
"Ryoko the only reason Tenchi hasn't made his choice is that he doesn't want to hurt you when he picks me." Ayeka was talking in that annoying know it all tone Washu usually uses. (A/N don't you hate when she does that?)  
  
"But why am I telling you for? You already knew, no wonder you gave up." Ayeka laughed.  
  
"Who said I gave up, princess, I'm just not interested in waiting anymore." Ryoko left Ayeka feeling like a stupid loser, and Tenchi like a horrible man. Ryoko was starting to feel bad herself.  
  
'I don't know how long I can keep this up anymore.' Ryoko thought. After the fight Tenchi was nowhere in sight and neither was Ryoko. Ayeka was beginning to think that the fight was all a big set-up just so Ryoko and Tenchi could be alone together.  
  
That's it for this chap. Please tell me what ya'll thought. Like I said I might not up-date for about a week or two cause I'm going on vacation, but I promise I won't abandon this story, bye! TTNC! 


	4. Just Wanted to Say

**Just Wanted to Say**

**Mrs.TatyHimura12: I'm baaaaaaack!!!**

**Sotianiya: 'Bout time!**

**Mrs.Taty: Guess what, they do have computers in the hotel I stayed at! It's just it was connected to the TV so it didn't have Microsoft word. And you couldn't read anything in that TV because it was all blurry so we just went to this ghost website. I got to see video clips of ghosts in schools and movie theaters. It was cool.**

**Sotianiya: So I heard you went somewhere else instead of Canada.**

**Mrs.Taty: Yeah, I went to Disney World with my parents, sister, and cousins.**

**Okay in the last chapter Ryoko let everyone know, including Tenchi, that she wasn't interested in Tenchi and she didn't care what Ayeka said anymore. In this chap Tenchi tries to tell Ryoko something. That's all I can say.**

**Mrs.Taty & Sotianiya: On with the show!! Err...Story.**

'**I don't know how long I can keep this up anymore.' Thought Ryoko. Ryoko was on the roof thinking how mean she was to Ayeka and Tenchi. **

'**Maybe I should just forgive him and forget about everything. Ayeka did look pretty up-set. Well Ayeka I can forgive, but Tenchi should understand why I don't forgive him.' Thought Ryoko. She knocked on Ayeka's door and asked if she could come in.**

"**Fine, but I don't feel like fighting anymore." Ayeka responded. (A/N Guess she learned her lesson)**

"**No, I just want to talk."**

"**Come in." Ayeka sighed.**

"**Hi, I'm sorry for being so mean this morning. It's just that you don't understand why I'm mad at Tenchi." Ryoko explained. **

"**Then tell me why are you so mad at him that you say you don't love him?" asked Ayeka.**

"**Well, every morning when he wakes up I ask him who he loves. And every morning he answers the same thing, "Ryoko, I haven't decided yet, but I love all of you in a different way." I hate that answer! I want to know if he loves me or not so I can go live my own life. That's not all; I think he should know whom he loves by now! I know it's not me, but why does he have to torture me by waiting?" Ryoko was screaming and crying now. Tenchi was in the room next to Ayeka's, and was hearing the whole thing.**

"**Ryoko, I'm the one who should be sorry, all this time I was just thinking of wining Tenchi's heart and rubbing it in your face. I never realized that you felt this way. Your right he is just torturing us, but I know he doesn't mean it. He just doesn't want to hurt us by making his decision. Look why don't you talk to him and tell him why you're mad at him." Ayeka wasn't sure if Ryoko would take her advice, but it was worth a try.**

"**Maybe later, I just want some time to be alone, thanks so much Ayeka you're a good friend." Ryoko teleported to the top of the old cave she used to be locked up in.**

"**She called me her, friend." Ayeka knew they were friends, but they never really said the word friend to each other.**

'**I guess Ayeka is right Tenchi doesn't really mean to hurt me he just doesn't want to hurt anyone at all. But I still think he is a coward, maybe I should talk to him.' Ryoko fell asleep after a while of lying there and looking at the clouds. She was having a strange dream. She was in a dark room calling out Tenchi's name and suddenly he was standing right in front of her. "Ryoko, I don't love you. How could you think that a demon can be loved?" Tenchi was laughing at her and he suddenly turned into Kagato. "Hello my sweet." He smiled.**

"**Get away from me you monster!" Ryoko screamed.**

"**You shouldn't be one to talk, don't forget you're a demon as well."**

"**No! Demons are cold horrible creatures; I'm not like that. Tenchi said that I could never be a demon." Ryoko assured herself.**

"**Just you wait and see, soon enough you'll be running to me and you and I will be the strongest in the universe!" Kagato's voice was echoing inside her head and seemed like it would never stop.**

"**Ayeka, where are Tenchi and Ryoko? Dinner is almost ready." Asked Sasami.**

"**Tenchi came back a few hours ago, he said he was taking a walk. And I think Ryoko is talking to Tenchi. I'll tell them to come down for you Sasami." Responded Ayeka.**

"**Thanks a lot sister!" Sasami said with a smile on her face.**

"**Lord Tenchi are you in there?" asked Ayeka.**

"**Come in." Tenchi responded.**

"**Lord Tenchi, I just wanted to tell you that dinner is almost ready. Is Ryoko with you?" asked Ayeka.**

"**No, she's not, I'll go look for her. Can you please tell Sasami to save us some dinner?"**

"**Yes Lord Tenchi." Ayeka was starting to get worried about Ryoko, what if something happened to her?**

"**Thanks Ayeka." Responded Tenchi.**

'**Where can she be?' thought Tenchi. 'I know the cave!' Tenchi was running towards the cave while ryoko was sitting on top of the cave crying. She was remembering the terrible things she had done in the past and all those lonely years trapped in that cave.**

"**Kagato is right, nobody will ever love me." Then she heard Tenchi calling her name.**

"**Ryoko are you ok?" **

"**What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.**

"**Ryoko, I was worried about you. Why are you crying?" He noticed she was crying and was wondering if it was his fault.**

"**It's none of your business Tenchi, why don't you go home." Ryoko complained.**

"**Ryoko I have to tell you something." Tenchi started.**

"**What?" Ryoko was wondering if he was going to say he understood why she was mad.**

"**Ryoko, I L..." "Tenchi, Ryoko, where are you!?" Screamed Sasami.**

"**HUH? Oh, we're right here." Tenchi was disappointed that he didn't get to say what he wanted to say to Ryoko . 'Oh well, maybe tomorrow.' He thought.**

"**What's wrong Sasami?'" asked Ryoko.**

"**I thought you two were lost dinner is getting cold, come on let's go home." Suggested Sasami.**

"**Ok, thanks for telling us." Responded Ryoko.**

'**I wonder what Tenchi was going to tell me?'**

**Well I hope ya'll liked this chap. Sorry if I take long to up-date there's a lot going on in my house right now, plz review and tell me what ya thought, TTNC! **


	5. So You Say You Love me

**So You Say You Love Me**

Mrs.Taty12: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update in the last chap. I had it all written out in my computer. Then I got grounded 4 the rest of the summer by my mom! Why u ask? Because of my little annoying sister! She was getting into my business and I told her to shut up and mind her own business. My mom said, "you scream at her one more time ur grounded!" As always I forget her warning and end up calling her a little dumb nut (Nickname that I call her) and get grounded.

**Sotianiya: U still r grounded so how come u up-dated?**

**Mrs.Taty: My dad let me on this one time because this whole summer I've been doing chores.**

**Sotianiya: So did u learn ur lesson this time?**

**Mrs.Taty: What lesson?**

**Sotianiya: Just start the story.**

**Mrs.Taty: ENJOY!**

'**I wonder what Tenchi was going to tell me?' thought Ryoko as she headed home with Tenchi and Sasami.**

"**So what were you two doing that kept you from eating?" asked Sasami trying to make a conversation and also wanting to know what was going on.**

"**We were just talking. What did you make for dinner Sasami, I'm starving!" Ryoko responded quickly trying to change the conversation.**

"**Oh nothing special (A/N I know you want details, but I can't think of anything to say, sorry). I know you don't want to talk about it, but are you two still fighting? And don't lie to me!" Sasami hates when people don't tell her the truth just because she looks little.**

"**Well, we kinda are." Whispered Ryoko, hoping that Sasami wouldn't get mad.**

"**Look, I don't know why you two are fighting, but I do know this. If you just talk to each other about it and _try_ to understand, it will all work out just try it and if it doesn't work, we'll get Washu to help you." Sasami grinned knowing that mentioning Washu would get them to stop fighting.**

"**It's ok Sasami, there's no need to get Washu involved!" cried Tenchi in fear of what things Washu could possibly do to them.**

"**Yeah that's right see Tenchi and me are perfectly happy!" lied Ryoko while hugging Tenchi and facing Sasami. Tenchi and Ryoko where walking behind while Sasami skipped ahead.**

"**Who knew a little girl like Sasami would be so smart?" stated Ryoko.**

"**You never know how she will solve a problem." Tenchi was beginning to think Ryoko wasn't mad at him any more.**

"**Too bad she said all of that for nothing." Responded Ryoko.**

"**HUH? What do you mean?" asked a confused Tenchi.**

"**Do you think that all I said was just a little fit to get you to tell me who you love?!" screamed Ryoko making Sasami turn around with a disappointed face.**

"**No it's just that.." **

"**I can't believe you. You don't even say sorry or at least tell me that you understand, and your expecting me to be ok! I was listing to Ayeka and I was going to talk to you, but know I'm really pissed off!"**

**Sasami decided to leave them alone and she went home. 'Maybe they'll figure it out without anybody to tell them.' Thought Sasami.**

"**Ryoko I'm sorry, you got it all wrong I just don't even know what to say to you any more. Everything comes out wrong!" screamed Tenchi.**

"**Look at me, I'm just standing here screaming at you for something I made on my own. Sorry Tenchi, I didn't mean to be such trouble, I'm so stupid!" Ryoko cried as she flew off into the night. Tenchi was feeling so guilty for making so many people suffer. 'No Ryoko, I'm the one who's stupid for not telling you and everybody else the truth.' Tenchi thought as he walked home.**

..........................................................................................

"**Sasami, I thought you went to get Tenchi and Ryoko?" asked Kiyone.**

"**I did, but as we were walking home they started to fight again. I just left and let nature take it's course." Responded Sasami.**

"**Oh, but how is nature gonna help?" bubbled Mihoshi.**

"**No you bubble brain, she meant that, never mind you wouldn't understand it anyway." **

"**AWW, PLEASE KIYONE TELL ME!" cried Mihoshi as she followed Kiyone up the stairs.**

"**Everybody I'm home!" screamed Tenchi.**

"**Hi Tenchi!" Everybody screamed.**

"**So how did it go with Ryoko?" asked Ayeka wondering if they were still fighting.**

"**Well, she was really mad at me when she flew away." Said Tenchi with the saddest face on earth.**

"**Tenchi, can I talk to you for a minute," every body in the dinning room was staring intently at them, "ALONE?!" she finished.**

"**Sure, Ayeka." Tenchi answered unsure of what it was about, but with a little hunch it was about Ryoko.**

"**Meet me upstairs in your room after you finish eating." Ayeka seemed very serious when she talked to Tenchi. That made him think that she was mad at him too. **

..........................................................................................

**(After dinner) **

"**UM, You wanted to talk to me?" asked Tenchi a bit nervous. **

"**Yes, it's about what's going on with you and Ryoko. Do you even know exactly why she's mad?" she asked.**

"**Because I haven't told her whom I love?" he guessed. **

"**No Lord Tenchi, it's not only that!" Ayeka was getting furious because she never thought Tenchi could be so blind. "You're torturing all of us! You should know whom you love by now! Why can't you just get it over with? Look, Ryoko is getting really up-set and so am I we just want you to tell us, and then we'll decide what we'll do. Don't worry; we will all stay friends, that's a promise." Assured Ayeka. She finally felt this would all end and every one would know whom he loves for sure. **

"**Your right Ayeka, as soon as we find Ryoko, you'll all know who I love. Thanks a lot Ayeka. Lets tell every one to look for Ryoko with us, come on." Said Tenchi.**

'**This is it every one will know, I better get ready for the crying.' Thought Tenchi as he headed down stairs. **

"**Sasami, can you please tell everyone in the kitchen to come help me look for Ryoko?" asked Tenchi.**

"**Sure, are you two gonna stop fighting?" Sasami asked with a serious tone.**

"**Yes, pretty soon the screaming will stop, but when I tell every one the truth it will probably begin again." Sighed Tenchi.**

"**The truth?" Sasami questioned.**

"**Yep, when we find Ryoko I'm telling every one who I love." Announced Tenchi. Everybody heard him announce that and they all stampede into the living room. All of them were asking him questions like how did he decide.**

"**After we find Ryoko, so lets go look for her!" He screamed over the shouting people. **

..........................................................................................

"**Ryoko! Ryoko, where are you?!" everyone was shouting Ryoko's name hoping she would hear them. Kiyone and Mihoshi went searching for her in the forest. Ryoko was on the roof top sleeping when Washu woke her up through the mind-link.**

**(Mind-link) **

'_What do you want Washu?'_

'_Is that the way to say hi to your mother, the greatest scientific genius in the Universe?'_

'_Fine, hello mother.'_

'_Tenchi and the rest of the family are looking for you. They're worried sick!_

"_Really, they're all looking for me? Or are you just telling me this to get me to come out?"_

'_Look down on the ground.' _** (A/N Hey, that rhymes) **

Ryoko saw every body looking for her with worried faces.

'_Thanks mom, you're the best!' _**Ryoko flew down to where everyone was.**

"**It's alright, I'm ok." She assured as everyone crowded around her.**

"**Ryoko, I thought maybe you tripped and fell in a hole." Cried Mihoshi **

"**Mihoshi, you're the clumsy one, Ryoko could fly anyways." Screamed Kiyone, once again losing all her patience.**

"**It was not my fault, the board tripped me!" argued Mihoshi while crying.**

"**Then I guess the whole universe is after you!" screamed Kiyone.**

"**IT IS? Kiyone hide me!" cried Mihoshi.**

"**Um, Ryoko I have to tell every one something, could you come in with us?" asked Tenchi. **

"**Fine." Ryoko gave up, besides she wanted to know what Tenchi was going to say.**

**(Inside)**

"**Ok, as all of you know I am going to tell you who I love. But I won't tell you until something is clear. It doesn't matter who I pick because we're always going to be family. I don't want you to cry anymore and you don't have to leave. If you do have to leave you are always welcome to come back. Everyone understand?" he asked.**

"**YES!"**

"**The person I love is, Ryoko." Tenchi said while waiting for everybody's reaction.**

"**I see, will you excuse me for a while Tenchi?" Ayeka ran into her room and Sasami followed her.**

**Everyone was really surprised at what he had just said.**

"**I knew it all along!" said Washu and Mihoshi at the same time.**

"**Yeah ok geniuses let's go give them some privacy." Kiyone said as she took Mihoshi and Washu by the ear.**

"**I never expected for you to pick me. I always thought you loved Ayeka." Cried Ryoko.**

"**Well, I always loved you Ryoko I just didn't have the guts to say it." Confessed Tenchi.**

"**Ryoko, please forgive, I love you so much, I can't stand you being mad at me." **

"**Well the truth is..."**

**DUN DUN DUN! Will Ryoko forgive Tenchi? Read, review, and find out! Thanks to all of the people who review, luv ya, TTNC!**

**  
**


End file.
